


Pen Pals

by ThePenguinOfDeath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Friendship, Gen, Pen Pals, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinOfDeath/pseuds/ThePenguinOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are paired as pen pals for an assignment at their respective schools. Written mostly in letter form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen Pals

06/09/2014

Derek Tyler Hale  
Alpha Class  
Half Moon High School  
New York

RE: Pen Pals Scheme

Dear Derek Tyler Hale,

Hi! I’m Stiles Stilinski and I’ve been assigned to be your pen pal this year in our schools’ pen pal scheme! I’ve never had a pen pal before, so I’m sorry if I completely suck at this, but I assume I need to tell you some things about myself:

  1.        My real name is not Stiles but some unpronounceable Polish monstrosity gifted to me by my father. Cheers, dad.
  2.        As may be inferable from the last point, I am half Polish – although actually on my mum’s side.
  3.        My favourite sport is lacrosse and I’m on the school lacrosse team – if ‘permanent bench warmer’ counts.
  4.        My father is the Beacon Hills Sheriff. Which is pretty cool.
  5.        I’m aiming to study Mythology or Criminology at Stanford – in fact, I might double major in both.



What about you?

Looking forward to hearing from you!

Stiles Stilinski, Beacon Hills High School

 

/

 

14/09/2014

‘Stiles’ Stilinski  
Senior Class  
Beacon Hills High School  
Beacon Hills  
California

RE: ~~Idiotic~~ Pen Pals Scheme

Dear Stiles Stilinski,

Firstly, if you use my middle name again, I will tear your throat out with my teeth.

Secondly, I’m only on this ‘pen pals scheme’ because the headmistress is my mother and she threatened to lower my GPA if I didn’t cooperate. I have no intention of actually talking to you about anything. So.

As for ‘facts about me’:

  1.        I hate writing about myself
  2.        The End.



Derek Hale, Half Moon High School

 

/

 

17/09/2014

Derek TYLER Hale  
Alpha Class  
Half Moon High School  
New York

RE: Mr. Grumpy Pants

Dear Mr. Grumpy Pants,

Unfortunately for you, I really want a pen pal (and this also counts towards my GPA) so you’re stuck with me for the semester! Also, I’m pretty incurably nosy (criminology, remember?) so I’m going to continue to ask those annoying personal questions, in return for some information about myself. I’ll even give you some pointers on how to pen pal, courtesy of Allison who’s had one before.

Stiles Facts of the Week:

  1.        I drive a jeep. I’m fairly certain she’s 50% duct tape at this point but she works and she’s my baby.
  2.        I carry an inhaler even though I don’t have asthma because my best friend did and never remembered to carry his own.
  3.        Aforementioned best friend is dating aforementioned Allison. They’re sickeningly cute together.
  4.        I’m very clumsy and have a black eye from being hit by a lacrosse ball after the end of practice (thanks Jackson)
  5.        Aforementioned Jackson is the bane of my existence.



How to Pen Pal (By Allison):

  1.        Remember to reply to every letter, even if it’s just a quick reply, so your pen pal doesn’t feel ignored.
  2.        Don’t give out any personal information you’re not happy with giving out.
  3.        If you’re comfortable, send pictures of yourself doing things you enjoy so your pen pal has a face to go with the name.
  4.        As you get to know each other, add each other on Facebook so it’s easier to converse – letter take forever and plenty of people never check their emails.
  5.        Be supportive, friendly and treat your pen pal as you would any other friend!



Adios, amigo,

Stiles

 

/

 

22/09/2014

‘Stiles’ Stilinski  
Senior Class  
Beacon Hills High School  
Beacon Hills  
California

RE: Bane of my existence

Dear ‘Stiles’,

You are annoying and I hate you.

 

/

 

25/09/2014

Derek Hale  
Alpha Class  
Half Moon High School  
New York

RE: Question time!

Dear Derek,

Trust me, you’ll soon love me. No-one is immune to the Stilinski charm.

As you are not being forthcoming with information, I’m going to ask you some questions, then email your mother (Talia Hale) to ensure that she ensures you reply to them! Do you really want your principal/ mother knowing you’re not doing your pen pal assignment properly?

  1.        What sports do you play, if any?
  2.        What is your favourite animal?
  3.        How many siblings do you have, if any, and what are their names?
  4.        Where do you want to go to college/university and what do you want to study?
  5.        Do you like curly fries?



Ta!

Stiles

P.S. In case you think I like empty threats (like you), your mother’s school email is [t.hale@halfmoonhigh.edu](mailto:t.hale@halfmoonhigh.edu) . Don’t think I won’t use it!

 

/

 

30/09/2014

‘Stiles’ Stilinski  
Senior Class  
Beacon Hills High School  
Beacon Hills  
California

RE: Blackmail

Dear ‘Stiles’

Resorting to blackmail is morally wrong and, should be ever meet, you should fear for your life. But fine.

  1.        Baseball
  2.        Wolf
  3.        2 – Laura and Cora
  4.        Stanford (I may reconsider if there is the possibility of being on the same campus as you) English Literature
  5.        ...Yes



Derek

 

/

 

FROM: [stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu](mailto:stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu)

TO: [hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu](mailto:hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu)

SUBJECT: Postage stamps

Dear Derek,

I didn’t realise how much postage stamps cost until I realised we had run out and I had to buy some. The answer – too much! So I think this will be easier. I got your email off your mother, who is ‘thrilled we are getting on well enough to want to start communicating by email’. She sounds like a lovely lady.

Thanks for answering my questions. You really want to go to Stanford too? That’s awesome – and English, nice choice. That’s what Allison wants to do, although she’s taking a year out first to go and do international archery.

In return, I will answer the questions you don’t know the answer to:

  1.        You know this.
  2.        Ooooh, tough choice. Squirrel.
  3.        Nupe. L Although Scott is like a brother to me.
  4.        You know this.
  5.        Yes! Favourite food ever! You’re awesome for saying yes. I might have to like you after all.



Some more questions, as this method appears to work better:

  1.        Do you wear glasses?
  2.        Favourite book?
  3.        Favourite genre?
  4.        Favourite author?
  5.        Paperback vs kindle?



Stiles

 

/

 

FROM: [hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu](mailto:hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu)

TO: [stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu](mailto:stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu)

SUBJECT: Your continued invasion of my privacy

Dear ‘Stiles’

Please stop talking to my mother about me. How would you like it if I did the same to you?

  1.        Sometimes
  2.        It changes.
  3.        Fantasy.
  4.        Tolkien.
  5.        Paperback.



Derek

 

/

 

FROM: [stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu](mailto:stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu)

TO: [hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu](mailto:hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu)

SUBJECT: Mothers

Dear Derek,

My mum is dead. So. Unless you happen to know necromancy that’s not going to happen.

I’d appreciate it if you didn’t bring her up again.

  1.        So, reading glasses? Awesome. I don’t, although the optician keeps being really undecided on whether or not I need them. To be honest, I’m glad I don’t as I’d probably just break them.
  2.        What is it at the moment then? Mine’s ‘Lycanthropy in the Middle Ages’ by Remus Howell.
  3.        SNAP, DUDE! Aside from mythology, but that’s kind of like fantasy
  4.        We were made for each other. Tolkien created his own fantasy mythology world. <3
  5.        Always.



You should think up some questions this time!

Stiles

 

/

 

FROM: [hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu](mailto:hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu)

TO: [stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu](mailto:stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu)

SUBJECT: ...sorry

Dear Stiles

I apologise. I didn’t know about your mother. I can’t imagine losing anyone in my family. I won’t bring it up again.

Why do you want a pen pal?

Derek

 

/

 

FROM: [stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu](mailto:stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu)

TO: [hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu](mailto:hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu)

SUBJECT: Pen Pals

Dear Derek,

Progress!

Beacon Hills isn’t exactly the biggest town, and everyone here knows me (because my dad’s the Sheriff). I wanted to talk to someone who didn’t know me yet. I like talking to new people. Plus, the person I’ve always talked to about everything (Scott) has Allison now, and whilst I love Allison, it means there isn’t much space in Scott’s life for me. Everything’s about her. So I just wanted someone else to talk to when he wasn’t there.

Why were you so against having one?

Stiles

 

/

 

FROM: [hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu](mailto:hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu)

TO: [stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu](mailto:stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu)

SUBJECT: Patronisation

Stiles,

‘Progress?’

Do you not have other friends in school you can talk to? I don’t particularly want to play agony aunt because you’re jealous of your friend for getting a girlfriend. Did you want to be with Allison or something? Or Scott?

Although I do know something about girlfriends that take over your life, and they’re bad news. Perhaps you ought to encourage Scott to spend time away from Allison as well as with her.

Derek

 

/

 

FROM: [stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu](mailto:stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu)

TO: [hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu](mailto:hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu)

SUBJECT: Brain to mouth filters

Derek,

Sorry. I didn’t think about how that sounded. I have no brain to mouth filter at all.

Well, I could talk to Danny, or Lydia, but they’re just not Scott, y’know? Plus, I’ve had a crush on Lydia since about third grade and she’s never given me the time of day, so even though we’re friends now because she’s Allison’s friends that’s always a bit awkward. And I only ever really talk to Danny when I have a computer problem or want to sleep with him. Your occasional fuck buddy isn’t really the person to go to with personal problems – that’s relationship shit and he just wouldn’t be down for that. (Nor would I, really. He’s cute, but not my type relationships wise).

Past girlfriend? You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. But anyway, I do try and encourage Scott to spend time away from her – video game marathons etc. – but he keeps bringing her along! Our bro nights have become his date nights with me third wheeling. So awkward.

Stiles

 

/

 

FROM: [hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu](mailto:hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu)

TO: [stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu](mailto:stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu)

SUBJECT: Relationships

You’ve had a crush on Lydia since third grade but you’re in a fuck buddy relationship with your friend Danny?

Let’s just say I made a mistake and very nearly ruined my family. I don’t want to say anything else. He brings his girlfriend along when you ask him not to? Doesn’t sound like much of a friend.

Derek

 

/

 

FROM: [stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu](mailto:stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu)

TO: [hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu](mailto:hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu)

SUBJECT: Relationships

If your ‘?’ is about the sexuality thing, I think I’m bi. Or pan. Or something that involves being attracted to males and females and one drag queen (don’t ask). If it’s about the not-pursuing Lydia thing, she’s been with Jackson for like four years. As much as I hate Jackson, he’s less of a douche when he’s with her than when he isn’t, and he seems to make her happy. I may be able to accept it one day.

Oh Scott’s a great friend. His world just revolves around Allison. It’s like they can’t be separated. Her parents hated him for a while (for complicated reasons) and forbade them from seeing each other, so he climbed onto her roof at night and snuck in. He used to watch her sleep through the window too. Very creepy, although she always said she didn’t mind. Scott’s strange, but he doesn’t mean anyone any harm – he wants to be a vet, he’s the kindest person I know.

Stiles

 

/

 

FROM: [hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu](mailto:hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu)

TO: [stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu](mailto:stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu)

SUBJECT: Drag queen?

I’m not concerned with your sexuality (I am also bi), I was confused about the Lydia situation. But I do have to ask about the drag queen.

You’ll forgive me if I am not reassured about your friend based on that account.

Derek

 

/

 

FROM: [stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu](mailto:stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu)

TO: [hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu](mailto:hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu)

SUBJECT: Drag queen

Basically there’s this club in Beacon Hills called Jungle where the gay scene hangs out, and I got there sometimes with Danny. Or to pick up people who aren’t Danny. Anyway, once I got a bit of unwelcome attention from this creepy guy and I was rescued by a load of drag queens, who sort of adopted me. I found one of them kind of attractive, not that I’d ever have told them that. End of story.

There are major extenuating circumstances with Scott and his situation that I can’t really go into, so just trust me that he’s awesome.

Stiles

P.S. You’re bi?

 

/

 

FROM: [hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu](mailto:hale-derek@halfmoonhigh.edu)

TO: [stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu](mailto:stilinski@beaconhillshigh.edu)

SUBJECT: (no subject)

**ERROR**  
Email address not valid.

 

/

 

“Hey, Stiles! Stiles! How did your meeting go?”

Stiles turned to look at Scott.

“It went fine. Apparently D- my pen pal had some personal issues at home and dropped out of school. I’m still being credited for the assignment so far and they’re not going to assign me a new pen pal.”

“That kinda sucks, man, but at least you get full credit. Anyway, have you talked to Deaton recently?”

“Deaton? Not really, why?”

“There’s some kind of werewolf symposium in New York in a few weeks, and he thinks we should go along. We’ve accidentally formed quite the pack in Beacon Hills after that rogue alpha, and apparently we need to ‘integrate ourselves into the supernatural community’ or something.”

Stiles was surprised. “I didn’t know there were actually events and stuff! That’s awesome. Although how are you going to explain a sudden trip to New York?”

“School trip. It’s near Half Moon High so it’s being passed off as a trip to meet our pen pals. Danny’s run off some forged letters for us.”

“Nice.” Stiles approved. “So what, I have to cover for you?”

Scott looked at Stiles as if he was mad.

“What? No! Stiles, you’ve looked after me since the change, and helped me organise the pack since we found all the others and I became a True Alpha. You’re as much pack as everyone else. You’re coming with us.”

Warmth settled in Stiles’s chest. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Apparently the Hale’s are really intrigued to meet a human pack member who wasn’t born into a werewolf family.

Static coursed through Stiles’ brain.

“Did you say _Hale_?”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
